Dont you remember?
by Uneashed-Creation
Summary: A songfic for The Ice king and Marceline, First one so review and comment and whatnot


**Adventure time**

**Hiya Folks! I'm Unea…shed Creation *Groans* I want that changed soo bad right now… **

**Oh Yeah! I'm Uneashed Creation, Author Of You Two and soon to be many more but on to the case in point. I am an avid Fan boy of Adventure Time. The colorful characters, the bright yet dark setting that goes with it, The fact that There's a freaking Asteroid sized crater on the planet that was once Earth, but I go back to the Characters, Pendleton Really did create a unique cast of characters for this world and the Two I'm focusing on Tonight as of 10-15-2012; yes I'm going to date my openings, is The Ice King and Marceline The Vampire Queen. *Victorious Trumpet sounds like a fanfare* **

**A strange pairing for a Fanfic eh? I know but I assume more of these will show up by the time this gets put up so lets get to the point why shall we? These Two have already met apparently as of the recent Episode! There I said it, no turning back now, what's done is done etc. etc. . And I bet now a bunch of writers like myself are gonna make a romantic pair over the two, which is totally reasonable but I see their relationship as something more like a Father-Daughter thing; if you don't believe me then see the episode it definitely does give out the glorious truth of it there. And to perfectly make my point ill explain it through a songfic!... Wait what? *checks script, grumbles, then in a cheerful tone with a bit of sarcasm* Yes a Song… fic! And I'm using the song they played to do it to! Ah! Before I begin I wish to say that I do not own the rights To Adventure Time but sometimes id like to be a part of it all; Now im going to be completely honest with you guys, I don't know what im doing, Im just throwing Writing on the Keyboard and see what works now let's kick it!**

_Premise- A tent near an abandoned ruin of a city, Inside is a Small blue skinned girl with pointed ears and raven black hair was asleep under the sleeping bag as another blue skinned- man; who even though had a snow white beard, was in fact in his late- Thirties; he however was writing on the back of a photograph he took of her as they traveled for a short bit earlier that week. Beside him was a jewel encrusted gold crown that was cold to the touch, almost as if the spirit of winter itself was inside the headpiece, it glowed strangely to which the man thought was unnatural and creepy but nonetheless had continued to write as it whispered thoughts to his head._

{A light dream tone plays in the background as the view splits in two as a young woman with Longer Black hair, pale grey Skin and two bit holes on her neck reads the letter as an old Man plays the same melodic tune with an electronic string instrument, both she and the Man from years ago start to speak}

"Marceline, is it just you and me in the Wreckage of the world?"

"That must be so confusing for a little girl"

_The man hesitates on what he is going to write, the crown's whispers are becoming louder as he looks over to the little girl, sleeping soundly with a stuffed teddy bear._

"And I know you're going to need me here with you"

"But I'm losing myself and, I'm afraid you're going to lose me too"

"_Great! Continue"_

{The screen split vanished as The Old Man in the Blue robe proclaimed happily to the woman as he continued playing with glee, loving the song already, unaware of it's true meaning, the Man in the tent, clenched his head as he continued writing on another piece of paper as the photograph was filled}

"_Oh!" _

{The woman said, grabbing another paper the old man had dropped before they began, the screen split once more revealing the man and the girl the following morning, as they were heading out, him still thinking as the girl hugged the toy with great joy}

"This magic keeps me alive, but its making me crazy"

{The old man with his crown and blue robe on went to his drum set and began playing on it as he set the synthesizer on auto}

"And I need to save you, But who's going to save me?"

{The woman looked upset at the words as she continued}

"Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you"

"_wow that sounds great! I wrote this?"_

{The man continued walking with the girl as the split screen vanished once more, the woman looked over to the old man}

"_Look!"_

{The woman brought over another paper, a tear in her eye as she showed it to his face, the old man looked it over and joined in the apparent song}

"Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away"

{The woman slowly back away from him as he continued, looking at him with concern, as the screen splits again, showing the Man writing again, the girl now laying her head near him, sound asleep, the teddy bear still with her. The crown was originally next to her but the man put it away from her as it began to whisper in her ear}

"I don't remember what it made me say"

"But I remember that I saw you frown"

{The Old man was showing a confused expression as he saw the lyrics, like they made no sense to him but at the same time they did}

"I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown"

{The woman began playing her axe-shaped bass as the man, patted the girl on the hair as she apparently calling out for her lost father, immediately the woman and old man began to sing together}

"This magic keeps me alive, but it making me crazy"

{A tear was forming from the woman's eye as outside spying on the two, a 14 year old boy and his dog looked into the window through their binoculars, the dog put it down as he spoke in a confused tone to the boy}

"_What is going on here?"_

{The boy looked down to his friend and in the same expression then back at the window}

"_I have no idea"_

{Inside the old man and the woman continued to sing}

"And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?"

"Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you"

"Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you"

[The two began to just mimic the sounds coming from their instruments as the screen shown how the man and the girl met (watch the episode, I'm not repeating that) The Old man, now known as the Ice king, grabbed another piece of paper with writing on it and handed it to the woman; the supposed Marceline as she read it and began to sing the new lyrics from the writing from behind the newspaper article]

"Marceline, I know our time is running short"

[The man in the different view, the man before Ice king, Simon, was packing his things in the middle of the night as the younger Marceline was sound asleep, he knew her father was ahead and that the crown wouldn't let them stay with eachother for long, he picked up his pen and wrote on the newspaper article he found; apparently something about the underground Beautopia]

"Like two ships we set sail on two different ports"

"And I know, that if whenever we meet again"

"That surely I won't ever be the same then"

{The ice king took the paper as Marceline played her bass again, the song went back the its synthesizer melody}

"And I know you're going to hate me for this too"

"But just remember that I will always care for you"

{The ice king stopped, not sure what to say next, his drum tempo had slowed down}

"_Um"_

"But this magic is keeping me alive and its making me crazy"

"And I won't let it happen to you, but why is it happening to me?"

"Please forgive me for whatever I do,"

"When I don't remember you"

{Marceline picked up the last sheet and repeated part of it, already distraught from her former friend and father figure's letter, the former man that is now Ice king left out of the tent and began to walk away as the Split screen vanished for the last time}

"and I know… that if whenever we meet again"

"That surely I wont ever be the same then"

{The Ice king continued the original chorus, as Marceline was distraught, The Ice king was ecstatic, he loved the way this song was ending}

"Please forgive me for whatever I do"

{Marceline repeated what The Ice king had just said}

"Please forgive me for whatever I do"

{The two joined in together unison}

"When I don't remember you"

"la la la da da da."

"La la da da da"

"la la…"

{The Music stopped as Marceline couldn't hold it back anymore, she was crying, unable of what to do, the Ice king went over to her}

"_Hey are you alright?"_

{Marceline looked up to the Ice king, remembering that this was in the same position that she and Simon had met all those hundreds of years ago, she couldn't say a word, she didn't want to go over the pain again}

"_just get out Simon"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You've got your song already now leave me alone"_

"_um, are you sure-"_

{Angrily, The Vampire Queen got up with blood red eyes and pushed him away}

"_I said get out you old Fool!"_

{Scared and in a rush, the Ice King gathered all of his "Past stuff" along with his synthesizer and drum set and flew out of the house with his beard, picking up his little Penguin Gunter who was just wandering around the cave that the house was in}

"_Thanks for the Song Marceline!"_

{The king proclaimed as he flew away, Marceline was in tears of what she did, she couldn't make Simon remember or even what the lyrics meant, she grabbed her Axe-bass and started to play once more, slumped on her rock hard couch while the boy and his dog were just outside near the window to see how their friend was okay; until finally she spoke}

"You are annoying, you pitiful old man"

"I tried to help you but I guess that I can't"

""I thought you were nuts"

"But you're really, really, really nuts"

"Every time I move eventually you find me and bring those memories back"

"Just another sad part of me that I just want to attack"

"You know I was actually glad to see you"

"Maybe I'm the one who's … nuts"

"_Marceline?"_

{Just outside the door was The boy and his dog, they both walked in}

"_you okay?"_

"… _Yeah"_

{The image vanished as Simon was walking up a mountain, the crown was telling him to head there, un aware that this would be his new home}

**The End.**


End file.
